This invention relates to retaining rings and, more particularly, to external retaining rings disposed in a groove in a shaft.
Many mechanical devices employ at least one rotating shaft in which a rotating or retaining ring is disposed. The purpose of the retaining ring is to limit the movement of at least one mechanical member in a given direction, thereby setting the limits of assembly movement for that particular component.
One of the problems facing external retaining rings is that of centrifugal force. As the shaft in which the retaining ring is disposed rotates at high speed, the ring itself has a tendency to expand and thereby become loosened within the groove and perhaps even be expelled from the groove. There have been many retaining ring designs proposed to alleviate this problem. One of the designs that has been fairly successful is a spiral lock or a spiraling structure. However, the more conventional C-ring structure has remained as the mainstay of locating rings since the manufacture thereof is less expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved retaining ring apparatus having a structural configuration, which inhibits expulsion from a retaining groove.
In one aspect of the present invention, a rotatable shaft has formed therein a groove with a tapered edge.
In another aspect of the present invention, a retaining ring having a tapered edge or wall is disposed in the groove in mating relationship with the tapered edge of the shaft groove.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a linear force is applied to the retaining ring to ensure complete mating of the tapered surfaces of the groove and ring.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the mating of the tapered ring and shaft inhibits outward movement of the retaining ring due to centrifugal forces being applied thereto.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, the taper of the shaft groove and retaining ring are at an angle wherein the top of the groove is narrower than the bottom of the groove.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the mating of the tapered surfaces increases the frictional characteristics of the mating parts to inhibit the outward movement of the retaining ring during centrifugal force application.